<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chapped by Shapeshiftinterest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778726">Chapped</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shapeshiftinterest/pseuds/Shapeshiftinterest'>Shapeshiftinterest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sam n Max Snippets [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sam &amp; Max (Comics), Sam &amp; Max (Video Games), The Adventures of Sam &amp; Max: Freelance Police (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Kissing, M/M, Or Is It?, Pre-Relationship, bro no you don't get it, i just wanted to kiss you, i just wanted you to kiss me, i lied about having chapped lips when we were kids, my lips are chapped bro, you gotta help me out man i don't have lips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:01:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shapeshiftinterest/pseuds/Shapeshiftinterest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>playing videogames is hard work ok???</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Max/Sam (Sam &amp; Max)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sam n Max Snippets [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2245713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chapped</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>past sam and max aren't in a relationship... yet</p><p>based on when sam and max meet their past selves in the video below<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=feZ69w9MR-c</p><p>semi dedicating my first sam and max fic to spookylovesboba because they got me into this fandom</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“That there was my party? Duh!“ High pitched shooting sounds and button mashing resumed as the shorter lagomorph turned back to his game.</p><p>Sam popped his head out of Bluster Blaster’s side. “Don’t forget that prom and after prom kissing retreat tonight, Max.“ He reminded.</p><p>“Booooring! Only losers would go to that- UGH!!“ </p><p>A sad little tune played from the machine as Max’s avatar was shot by an enemy laser. </p><p>“That was my last life! Stupid game.“ He said, giving it a hard kick. Max yelped as he tripped on the back of his chair and onto the ground. Sam stopped fiddling with the inside of the game and made his way to his friend.</p><p>“It’s ok, little buddy.” He said, pulling the other to his feet and dusting him off. ”I think if I mess with some of the code parts a bit, I can get your ship back to full health.“</p><p>“Sweet!“ Max fist pumped, heading towards the counter. “While you’re doing that, I’m gonna annoy Grandpa Stinky until he caves and gives me- I mean, <em>us </em>free milkshakes.“ Mmmm milkshakes.</p><p>“OK, Max.“</p><p>Sam was about to turn around and start altering the code when he heard an ‘oh wait!’ and the telltale slaps of the other’s paws running back.</p><p>Max clasped his hands, moving them to the side of his face and swaying a little.</p><p>“Can you do me one quick favor, Sam?“</p><p>The taller tilted his head to the side and blinked. “Sure, whaddaya need?“</p><p>“Well y’see, thinking about those milkshakes reminded me that my lips were feeling kind of dry-“</p><p>“But Max, you don’t even have lips-“</p><p>“<em>ANYWAYS</em>. My lips were feeling kind of dry after all that videogame playing so...“</p><p>Sam looked at Max skeptically before sighing. “Fine.” </p><p>Max squealed happily, squishing the dog’s cheeks and giving him a sharp grin. “I knew there was a reason you were my best friend, Sam!”</p><p>"Shut up, bonehead." Sam laughed, batting the other’s hands away and taking the lip balm out of his pocket. </p><p>“I still don’t get whyIhave to do this when <em>you don’t have lips</em>.”</p><p>“That’s <em>exactly </em>why you have to do it, Sam!” Max said, doing little jazz hands for emphasis. “Obviously a person with lips should help put lip balm on a person without lips.“</p><p>“You crack me up, little buddy.“</p><p>Sam smushed his face against the general area of Max’s now nonexistent mouth, watermelon scented balm smearing all over the place. Hmm... maybe they should go to that after prom kissing retreat after all. </p><p>One should never underestimate the consequences of applying chapstick like substances incorrectly. Why, there was that one time when the corner of his mouth had cracked and-</p><p>"Ow!"</p><p>The dog snapped out of his flashback at the stinging sensation Max's teeth had left.</p><p>“Thanks, Sam!“ Max waved.</p><p>He put a hand to the slight bleeding and waved back, watching as Max leapt onto the counter right in front of a pissed off Grandpa Stinky.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, in the time traveling elevator...</p><p> </p><p>“Huh, I forgot we used to do that.“ Adult Sam said, scratching his head with one hand, the other resting between his husband’s soft, long ears.</p><p>“Yeah!“ Adult Max agreed. “Most of the time my ‘lips’ weren’t even chapped!“</p><p>Adult Sam blinked and looked down at the other.</p><p>“What?“</p><p>“What?“</p><p>The doors closed and the elevator phased into the floor.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>bonus:<br/>sam's grandmother gave sam the chapstick</p><p>i was thinking that max was going to use the kiss as his birthday present, but i thought it'd be funnier if it happened more often as a general thing</p><p>ok so you know when you have a crack on the side of your mouth and it fuckin BURNS whenever you lick it or open your mouth or brush your teeth? </p><p>sam's had that experience before and he hated it, so he thinks that doing this will help prevent max's mouth from getting side cuts, even if it won't help his friend from biting either of them whenever they kiss lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>